Ocean
by Catie-Cat
Summary: He smiled to himself, silently thanking the ocean. He promised himself he’d bring Aeris back to the beach after they finished their quest. It felt like a good place to propose. He had all the time in the world.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or locations, only the plot.

Cloud/Aeris Drabble #2: Ocean

* * *

Aeris stood on the cliffs of Junon watching the sunset with a gentle smile. It reflected off the waters below, turning the ocean from blue-green to orange, red, and pink. She walked up to the edge of the cliff, feeling the wind whipping through her hair and clothes. She spread her arms wide, wondering for a moment what it would be like to fly. She closed her eyes, imaging the wind lifting her into the sky.

What would she do, if she could soar out over the ocean, if she could touch the sky? _Clouds dwell in the sky. I would love to be up in the sky, with Cloud… the clouds._ Aeris thought, but she couldn't lie to herself.. She opened her eyes and took a few steps away from the cliff. She sat down on the ground, sighing to herself. She hugged her knees to her chest.

_I'll never have to nerve to tell Cloud how I feel. Besides, why would he ever choose me? _Aeris stood, feeling completely dejected. She walked along the edge of the cliff, taking the path down to the beach. She stripped off her boots and waded out into the water. She took no regard of her clothing but continued walking until the water was up to her waist.

She closed her eyes and allowed the sound of the waves to sooth her. The ocean cradled her, caressed her, soothed her, cleansed her, and protected her. She spread her arms again, tilting her head back and staring at the sky above. The stars were coming out, reflected in the sunset stained water. It was beautiful and she was so absorbed in it she didn't even notice when a shadow came over her.

She looked to the sky again as a cloud crossed the moon. She giggled to herself.

"If only I could grow wings, I'd fly with you cloud. I'd love to see the moon up close. And you're probably the only cloud I'd get close to."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," a voice behind her. She turned swiftly, a startled expression on her face. Her cheeks turned an alarming shade of red as she took in the wild blonde spikes and icy blue eyes of Cloud, giving her a quirky half smile. He was chuckling at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just… I…" she began, and he started laughing all the harder. Aeris growled and started stomping away, or as close to stomping as she could manage waist high in the ocean.

"Aeris…" Cloud began, but she didn't stop walking.

"You know, it may be hard for you all to believe, but I'm not constantly happy. Sometimes I get down, and I just want to be alone. Sometimes I want to mope, to be angry…"

"You're moping about me?" Cloud asked, and Aeris stopped in her tracks.

"What makes you think I'm moping about you?" Aeris asked.

"Well, what you said earlier." Cloud said, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. Aeris sighed and looked down.

"It's not you… it's me," she sighed, wincing as she mentally smacked herself. _So cliché_! She started walking away again, her shoulders hunched. Cloud frowned. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Aeris!" he shouted, running after her. As she turned around again he threw his arms around her and kissed her. They both turned red with shock, but Aeris didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned into him, catching Cloud so off guard he fell backwards into the water.

They both became soaked to the bone as they were tossed about by the waves. Through it all they never separated, their lips tangling together dissipating their feelings of frustration, of sadness, of loneliness.

Eventually the waves sent them back to the beach. They emerged from the water dripping, cold, and bedraggled. But inside they were warm and satisfied.

"Hey." Cloud said, as he wrapped his arm around Aeris and led her back to the Inn.

"Yeah?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love the ocean?" Cloud said.

"No." Aeris giggled.

"Oh. Well I do." Cloud said. Aeris broke down into a fit of giggles. Cloud smiled at her, feeling good that he made her smile. As they reached her boots to pick them up Cloud looked over her shoulder. The ocean waves roared at him, as if approving of him. He smiled to himself, silently thanking the ocean. He promised himself he'd bring Aeris back to the beach after they finished their quest. It felt like a good place to propose. He kissed Aeris's cheek.

_Hey Romeo, maybe you should tell her how you feel before you plan the proposal._ Cloud thought to himself._ I kissed her, she kissed me, she's gotta know I have feelings for her. I can tell her anytime. I have all the time in the world. _


End file.
